


Hotel for Hunters Chap. 3

by riversong_sam



Series: Hotel for Hunters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParing: eventual John x readerWord Count: 635Warnings: none yetA/N: Feedback greatly appreciated. Support my blog?





	Hotel for Hunters Chap. 3

The rain was coming down hard leaving you both soaked to the bone in less than fifteen seconds as you dashed to his car. You wrenched his passenger back side door open and scooped the child there in your arms. He stirred as you grabbed a blanket and threw it over him.   
“I’ll take him in.” you said cross the car to John who was wrestling his other sons car seat.   
John nodded as you shut the car door and dashed back off into the hotel.   
Once inside the boy in your arms stirred enough to wake. You figured it was the unfamiliar soundings, him in your arms, and the fact his father nor brother were in sight caused panic. The boy flailed and knocked you in the jaw as he tried to get away.   
“Let me go! Where’s Sammy? Where’s my dad?”  
“Dean calm down it’s alright.” Johns gruff voice came from the entrance.   
“She was just helping me get you boys in.”   
You set Dean down letting him run to his father and brother. Rubbing your jaw you waved off Johns questioning gaze.  
“Let’s get you and the boys upstairs and settled. Y’all are soaked to the bone let’s get them in a nice warm bath and I’ll wrestle up so hot coco.” You smiled as Dean peaked his head from behind John in interest.   
John followed you to the elevator where you used your key to get them to the ninth floor. You let John take them in the room while you went and got three hot chocolates from the kitchen on the main floor.   
Bringing them back to the room, John let you in.   
“Do you mind watching them a minute or so while I grab our bags from the car? They’re in the tub.”   
“Of course not go ahead.” You set the cups on the nightstand and walked to the bathroom.  
The boys were washed and wrapped in fluffy warm towels sipping their coco and watching Scooby doo by the time John got back up to the room. John couldn't help but smile a little as he threw the duffles on the table.   
“I’ll leave y’all alone now. You smiled softly at him.   
“Thank you.” John said watching you leave.  
***  
The rain didn’t let up for three days. During that time you and John formed a tentative friendship. You bonded over losing your spouses. John telling you how a demon killed Mary. In turn you told him how a wendigo got you and your husband. By the time a hunter came Lucas was already dead.   
John was amazed at the lore library you had for hunters when you showed him around the hotel. The boys were happy in the playroom. Toys and books of all kind for all ages. It kept them busy as John researched in the library for his latest hunt. You helped him or played with his boys when you had a few minutes in between running your hotel.   
When the rain finally let up enough that they could leave the boys were disappointed.  
“We stay more dad?” little four year old Sam asked, melting your heart in the process.  
“We have to get going Sam.” John replied.  
“How fars your next job?” you asked butting in.  
“Few hours away. Why?”   
“Leave the boys here. I don’t mind watching them.”  
John regarded you with skeptical eyes.   
“It’s better than them alone John.” you pointed out. “You’ve seen my protective measures, they’ll be safe here.”   
John sighed with what little he knew of you, he knew it was pointless to argue. You were as bullheaded as he was. Plus you had a point, his boys would be safer here.  
“Alright they can stay.”  
“Yes!” Dean grinned pumping his fist.   
You smiled softly, “They’ll be fine John. I promise.”


End file.
